


提列克少女

by moustark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustark/pseuds/moustark
Summary: 假死老王乔装提列克少女。





	提列克少女

**Author's Note:**

> warnings：人外/单性转/PWP  
> 脑洞部分来自tcw第五季。

01.  
“你不能喝酒。”安纳金对他的学徒说，玻璃杯应声落入手中，他仰头干掉杯底的荧光绿色酒精，目光穿透杯底锁定他们那变了形状的任务目标，“而我可以，这就是我扮演主人而你演奴隶的原因。”  
“好吧，非常有说服力。”阿索卡收回伸长的指尖，揽过自己的果汁杯，嘴唇浸在橙色约根果汁液里，抿了一大口，“可是，我有必要打扮得比那个提列克女郎还暴露吗？这项圈勒得我呼吸困难。”  
他们的目标由一位蓝皮肤提列克少女伴着坐在酒吧角落，吮吸饮品时喉咙里发出窒息般的呼啸声，猪笼草似的脸因灯光变幻而忽红忽绿——一个缺乏挑战性的目标。  
一切迹象都昭示着目标的平淡无奇，但他有种不详的预感，来自那个稚嫩又妩媚的提列克女伴。她起身，落座，谈笑，举手投足完全专业。恰到好处的试探与羞怯，稍稍过火的亲昵与放纵，如程序编制那样进行，滴水不漏，使她更像一位……训练有素的性工作者。  
异样之感又袭上心头，原力中的异样，什么东西遁藏于原力的雾霭之后。

天行者将军此刻本该出现在某颗分离势力出没的星球，一边作战一边制定计划，用光剑解决问题，而委员会坚持认为让他执行一些“特殊时期的特殊任务”是眼下最为妥当的选择，比如尾随来自齐格里亚的奴隶犯渣滓，解救陷入水深火热的托格鲁塔人。于是他顶着又高又沉毫无品味的帽子，带着被暴露衣着装饰的学徒，现身科洛桑底部城市的破烂酒馆，准备执行蹩脚的跟踪计划。  
维护和平的工作不分贵贱。安纳金或许可以不在意分配给自己的任务如何，但所有人的诡异态度难以视而不见。他们围成一圈窃窃私语又一哄而散，疾步离开，他们不得不与他交谈时流露出的惋惜神情，关切语气。  
节哀。会过去的。我很抱歉。仿佛他刚刚被确诊了患上绝症，不得善终的类型，亲近或疏远的人都赶来心照不宣地安慰他“没有任何大问题”“一切正常”。  
没人相信他，他的确一切正常，没有整夜在酒吧买醉，从未颓废地蜷在墙根装死，不曾突然暴跳如雷，突然失声痛哭，只不过偶尔，偶尔，当所有办法用尽时，当走投无路时，他试着呼唤欧比旺，欧比旺，欧比旺·肯诺比。  
无论如何，他是训练有素的绝地，不是感情脆弱的年轻人，不过是方才失去了一位同事而已，而这位同事又恰好是他的师傅，他的挚友，最接近父亲的人。  
我会照看好安纳金的。他还听见小鬼头如是对普鲁孔大师说。  
可笑，他现在就证明给所有人看，天行者将军坚不可摧。首先，他需要一件恰到好处、误伤大雅又足够缺德的事来引人注目。

“托格鲁塔妞儿，嗯？”卡尔卡罗东人毛遂自荐似的凑上来，“我看她更适合给我当奴隶，因为你看起来并不是个狠角色，对吧，赏金猎人？”  
卡尔卡罗东人不知分寸地抬高声音挑衅，带蹼的脏手乱摸托格鲁塔女孩，后者一边躲闪一边发出过于高分贝的诘责声，不同口音的英语掺着外星语言，高声大喊夹杂着窃窃私语，制造出一种暴力事件发生前的混乱局面，银河系看客们最爱的下酒菜。而被冒犯的赏金猎人一声不吭，若无其事地专注于解决盘中的食物。很好，很好，他需要耐心，等所有人的注意力集中于此——  
“的确，这食物太恶心了。”赏金猎人咽下最后一块努纳鸡肉，在挑衅者回过神之前把叉子戳进那扁平的手掌，穿透皮肤和肌肉，扎进桌布和桌板，“你也许会好吃点，鲨鱼头。”  
惊惧，疑惑，愤恨，犹如钻出沸水表面的大串气泡。小酒馆里充斥着大量强烈的情绪，亲切得像一锅内容丰富精彩的烩菜，像黑纸上的白字一样显而易见。  
惊惧，疑惑，愤恨，还有——兴趣盎然。很好，目标上钩了。  
安纳金整理出一副毫无道德底线、因见多识广而宠辱不惊的神态，侧身让过吧台边上嗑嗨的生物，朝目标走去，顺便从某个上衣口袋顺走手帕，逐个擦干手指。

“抱歉，和我的食物玩玩而已。”他转身举杯，示意大家各行其是，别再盯着他看了。  
“你器宇不凡，赏金猎人。”目标搓着双手由衷赞美，眼神却始终固定在一旁装束暴露的奴隶女孩身上，仿佛希望身边的提列克人马上变种为托格鲁塔人。  
“因为我拥有，”赏金猎人顿住了，正如提列克少女递酒的手臂在半空不易察觉的停顿，视线相碰后迅速弹开，像两把光剑交锋的情形，火星迸溅。他继续说，“因为我拥有信仰——金钱。永恒的神，无所不能。”  
“不错。金钱与权力，我们唯一的神。”目标仰起下巴，上下眼皮因醉意而彼此靠近，目光却执着地粘住他的托格鲁塔妞儿，“我需要一艘飞船，三个标准时后起飞。”  
“现金支付。”  
“成交。”目标将玻璃杯底在桌面上敲了三下，顺着自己的目光指了指，“她出售吗？”  
“不。”安纳金也沿着自己的目光抬起下巴，“但交换。”  
“成交。”目标终于心满意足地合上眼皮，一把推开身边的提列克女伴。  
少女踉跄地跌出去，被安纳金顺势揽入怀中，扣紧腰肢。  
目光再次相遇，交织，纠缠。没错了，刚才那强作镇定，胸有成竹的模样不是他的错觉。  
“等等。”目标重新睁开眼睛，“你眼睛上那玩意是怎么回事？”  
安纳金转身，手指抚上狭长的伤疤，说：“如果你调教过托格鲁塔人就会明白，他们的牙齿锋利得能划破石头。”

安纳金搂着他的新女伴——看起来发育过早的未成年提列克少女，穿行于小行星带般拥挤的酒吧通道。他体贴地将女伴护在内侧，倚仗身高优势把玲珑但丰满的女孩按进胸口，并执着于拉扯那轻薄的针织露脐上衣，好抵挡住某些投向纤细腰身的不怀好意的视线。  
除去表现型方面的差异，提列克女孩倒是极像赏金猎人亲爱的小妹妹。  
“不好意思，”安纳金放弃了与短上衣的斗争，索性把女伴整个圈到背后，用响彻整间酒馆的声音一字一顿说，“她是我的。”  
然后他们继续在醉鬼堆中跋涉，等待对方开口。  
“让阿索卡独自行动不是稳妥的办法，我本来可以盯住他。”少女的语气里充满甜美的责备。  
“阿索卡会通过他找到她的同胞，以及目标的上司，杜库的走狗。我们要做的是跟紧她。”天行者弯腰凑近她的锥形听觉器，故意压低嗓音说，“你现在归我了，肯诺比小姐。”

02.  
“别这样。”欧比旺把未成年少女的声音演绎得轻佻又甜腻。  
她被奴隶贩一步踩一步，败退到厕所隔间的一隅，双手挡住胸口，掌心向外推搡，然而从轻薄短上衣挤出的一对乳房叫嚣着事实并非如此——绝地大师如今湿得流水，双腿戳进靴筒才勉强撑起身体，她仿佛爱上了坏心继父的野丫头，可怜楚楚、遮遮掩掩只是被淫荡灵魂利用的武器。  
“放松，我不会恶毒到把乖巧听话的孩子卖到齐格里亚——给赫特人当性奴。”安纳金伸手乱摸提列克少女的大腿内侧，手臂不安分地磨蹭短裙裙摆，表现得极像没有道德底线的外环星系小流氓，随便一个身上有洞的生物都能吸引他的阴茎进去捅一捅，释放天选之子的高贵精子。  
“我开始享受扮演恶棍了。”他说着撕扯开挂在少女髋骨的短布料，短裙下高高跷起的阴茎挂着黏液弹出，暴露在浑浊的空气中，没完没了地淌出前液，显然长时间渴望着得到疼爱和抚摸，最好让几根手指快速解决问题，就像每次被欲望撑得肿痛时那样草草了事。  
“噢……拥有人类生殖器的大屌提列克少女，你真会制造惊喜。”安纳金放手，布料重新遮住性器，“生殖器、性工作者、奴隶犯渣滓，你是如何做到让这几样物品共处一室的？”  
“恶棍也常有变态原则，我还没成年。”少女喑哑着嗓子解释道，“我想现在不是调情的好时候，意气用事非绝地之道，安纳—”  
一只手掌打断她的辩白。  
“如果你不希望一切搞砸，就别在公共厕所里嚷嚷我的名字。”安纳金捂住提列克女孩的嘴巴，身体跟着贴上来，“你热得烫手，提列克人的体温都高到可以煎鸡蛋吗？”  
“我相信我在生理课上涉及过，如果你当时心思还在听课上。”  
“你知道我是怎么上生理课的——实践出真知。”  
安纳金得寸进尺，贴近少女颈侧，亲吻颌骨的线条，一路留下水渍和水声。他握上挤在自己胸脯上的两只乳房，饶有兴趣地搓弄乳尖，直到它们肿胀为两点结实的深蓝。  
“你大可不必靠角色扮演来勾引我操你，师傅，我随时能够因你而勃起，就像你随时可以湿得流水一样。”绝地由双峰的沟壑间窥视，犹如未断奶的孩子一般，顽劣地磨蹭母亲的胸膛，“不过我想知道，你计划什么时候通知我，我被骗了？”  
“正是你的反应让大家相信我死了……众多周知，你和我关系亲近。”  
如果没听到后半句话，安纳金发誓会直接操进欧比旺的屁股。  
““那么你见识过我的演技了，和你扮演性工作者的水平相当……赏金猎人锱铢必较，我这几天为你掉的泪珠可不少，你今天不还清别打算溜走。”他勾住破烂的针织上衣，将提列克少女拉扯过来摔在瓷砖地板上，“现在，告诉我，你多久没享受性生活了？”  
说实话吗？我饿坏了。  
少女匍匐着在逼仄的空间挪动躯干，双手攀住绝地绷紧的大腿，像沙漠中渴水的人发现泉眼似的，伸长颈部，仰起脸，让后脑枕在宽大有力的手掌中。  
舌尖穿过齿缝，火热的舌面细细舔舐柱身，把柱体裹得亮晶晶。轻车熟路地找到搏动的纹路，哪里能让安纳金爽到眼红，哪里让他吃痛地低吼，他的床伴早已记得清清楚楚。她有意或无意地用牙齿磕碰蠢蠢欲动的龟头，小心翼翼吮净断续外溢的淫液，只在隔间响起冲水声或水龙头启动时才放开胆子，任凭口中液体由唇部与柱体咬合处溢出，倚仗噪音而故意制造过分响亮的淫靡水声。  
“你的技术一如既往出色。”天行者低声喟叹，挺身让阴茎捅进喉咙深处。膨胀的性器在两片水蛇般的唇瓣间进进出出，摩擦滚烫的口腔内壁。  
他居高临下地欣赏少女姣好的身段，臀部饱满结实，将破碎的短裙拨向身体两侧，脑瓜后仰，两条列库服帖在背后，描摹出一对肩胛的鲜明轮廓。她卖力地工作，宛如兼有实力与野心的小雏妓，不知疲倦，兢兢业业，深蓝色皮肤此时像沸腾的海水，泛着情欲的泡沫。  
安纳金将一条柔软精美的列库圈入手指，上下套弄。提列克人过电般收紧肌肤，快感多于怪异的不适感。感官触须任人摆布，微量却高密度的生理刺激由头顶刺入大脑，充满指尖。屁股尚未被触及，她已经让绝地操透了大半。  
她趁吞吐间隙小声抽噎，或被腥涩液体呛得闷声轻咳，口中的活物年轻健康，精力充沛，横冲直撞。少女拼命张开红肿的小嘴，以便把来势汹汹的异物尽数纳入。  
撞击一次重于一次，逐渐脱离规律。安纳金绞紧手中触角，将深蓝色头颅按进小腹，大幅度挺出腰身后贴近隔板，隔间四壁随之叫嚣起来。冷色灯光被巢状灯罩打散，交织着极度阴郁与极度兴奋将天行者的脸割成明暗色块。难以忽略的动静在狭小区域折叠、放大，招致隔壁几声不耐烦的敲打，接近高潮的人手掌起落，拍在响起抗议的隔板上，隔板顺势凹陷变形，没了动静。灯光苍白地摇曳片刻，恢复稳定。侵略者就势顶了几下，龟头抵住喉咙，喷射出大量精液。  
性器依然占据口腔，强行将腥涩送入，冰凉的精液淌过喉咙，滑进胃部，和着消化液与酒精，翻江倒海似的滚动，引起生理性的恶心干呕。少女脱力地将面颊紧贴痉挛的大腿内侧，轻声抽噎。阴茎撤回的刹那，她倚着长腿滑跪在地，双手撑住身体，转身摸索马桶盖。  
安纳金像抱一只四足动物似的横捞起提列克女孩，小臂陷入胸脯的压迫中。  
“别哭了，小女孩。”他捏紧沾泪的下巴扳正，亲了亲她的面颊，顺势用拇指和食指拭去她唇边溢出的污渍，放入口中吮吸，“我们可是在男厕所里。”

03.  
“现在转过去，做了坏事的姑娘必须面壁。”  
“够了，我们走吧。”柔软的少女声音反复求饶，“我累了。”  
冲脾气执拗一脸变态般阴郁模样的天行者将军求饶无异于抱薪救火，安纳金和他的生殖器都更加兴致勃勃了。  
“我们的绝地大师原来是贞烈的提列克小荡妇。”安纳金笑道，“三个标准时足够你回心转意了。”  
她毫无抵抗力地挣扎，收紧穴口，摇摆臀部，试图阻止对方的手指或什么东西挤进去。金属指节还是轻而易举顺着臀缝滑入后穴，刮蹭内壁的柔软凸起，不断触发难以克制的痉挛。  
蓝皮肤的提列克少女被绝地按在酒吧厕所的墙上肛交，阴茎却硬得撑起短裙的一角下摆，蹑手蹑脚地摩擦粗糙布料以获得些许快意。这绝对是安纳金的阅历中最诡异的时刻之一，诡异，且色情。  
像调整一只枕头似的，他拎起的屁股，摆正，让两片丰腴臀肉中间的沟壑端正地对着自己。少女的列库无力地垂在身体两侧，光滑匀称，让安纳金联想到城市底部、酒吧角落和反重力飞行器上被操的妓女们，两条或几条细长下肢挤在座椅外，摇摇晃晃，湿得挂水。  
“如果您对我还有兴趣，先生。”少女的甜美声音打断了安纳金脑内的色情图片轮播，“专心一些。”  
欧比旺的倾情表演使安纳金提前硬了起来，粗大茎头没入的同时，一记响亮的掌掴落在臀瓣一侧，不留情面，击碎女孩的羞耻心，声音清脆悦耳，绕梁三日。少女的面颊同屁股一样迅速涨为淡紫色，被生理反应和羞赧同时刺痛，她扭动腰肢，反而帮助穴口更快吞入阴茎。  
“如果能看见自己的屁股，你就会了解漏水的管子是什么样子。”  
安纳金钳制住少女不安分的双手，禁止柔若无骨的葱指握上裙摆下的欲望。伴随阴茎的埋入而贴近，淡金色毛发簇拥上深浅不一的蓝色臀肉。他在凹陷的脊梁，耸立的蝴蝶骨，汗湿的颈窝烙下吻痕，刻意啃噬耳侧的湿滑皮肤。  
“这是你想要的吗？”  
不等得到回答，冰凉的舌头滑入口腔，纠缠另一条胆怯滚烫的软舌，分享少女唇齿间的腥苦，咸涩。少女竭力偏转头颅，仰头接受情人最赤诚的示爱。  
蛰伏在肠道内的性器开始抽动，一次重于一次，撞进肉穴深处，披荆斩棘，横冲直撞，一如安纳金的行事作风，冒险激进，勇往直前。  
不适感引起的干呕和抽噎被侵略性的深吻掖进喉咙，变成一阵阵呜咽的喉音。亲吻也不再甜蜜，而是唇齿的撕扯，噬咬，两条舌头间的追逐，交缠。  
交合过于激烈而高频，仿佛情人诀别前的最后一夜，一场筹备已久的极乐盛宴，仅此一次，他们必须竭尽全力，必须酣畅淋漓，必须永生难忘。每一次顶撞都不留余地，不给人喘息的机会。  
肉体快意使二人再也无法控制住自己，他们企图摒弃感情羁绊，享受性爱的纯粹愉悦。鼻音浓重的男性喘息伴着囊袋拍打淫液发出的水声加快，其间夹杂着少女难以自持时逸出唇角的呻吟，软糯粘稠的娇喘似失控求饶，似苦楚示弱，尾音又因快意而上扬，仿佛计时收费的成人电话服务。  
“我恨你。”安纳金就着身前的屁股使劲操了几下，饶过少女肿痛的唇瓣。  
“那么您要怎样才肯原谅我呢，我的好爸爸？”  
这句话导致安纳金毫无征兆地进入高潮。阴茎甚至来不及抵上腺体或插得彻底，便在抽出的半途中射出精液来。  
“操你的，欧比旺。”  
安纳金扳过他坏心的女儿，折起两条脱力的长腿搭在肩头，将茎身重新塞回湿漉漉的屁股，被操开的身体只是更温驯地接受了异物的侵略。肠道内的白浊在阴茎再次插入时溢出肉穴，填满交合处，贴着臀缝滴落，像注心面包里浓稠饱满的蛋白色芝士流心，令人胃口大开。  
“安妮，求求你......”女孩习惯性地拒绝、求饶，双手绞紧赏金猎人的衣襟以保持平衡，下体却伴随抽插剧烈起伏，龟头断断续续地吐出些液体。她仿佛溃退军队中一位颓丧疲惫的士兵，不再能想任何念头，也不再拿什么主意，只是出于习惯不知不觉地往前走着，只要一停下来，便会倒下去，“够了......我快要......”  
安纳金对她的叫停置之不理，干脆埋进少女的酥胸，枕着厚实柔软的乳房继续加把劲往深处捅。一口气顶弄数次后，精液灌进已经满满当当的屁股里，而少女的阴茎只是抖了抖，再射不出任何液体。  
提列克少女的肤色因过于虚弱而褪为浅蓝，眉头由于忍受射精而拥簇，睫毛的阴影映在湿润而嵌满血丝的大眼睛上。  
“我来帮你吧，师傅。”安纳金不由分说便将少女圈入怀中，掀起马桶盖，右手探入短裙，“噢......我早该知道，那些呼唤不是我的错觉。当你独自解决生理问题时，你的脑子出卖了你。”  
“闭嘴，你就只会......”娇嗔变成一声呻吟，她把面颊埋进双手，肩头战栗，整个软在安纳金的怀里。温热的尿液掺着新鲜的白浊，也许还有欧比旺珍贵的泪水和口水，从隔间漫出去。  
安纳金抵着情人的后背，听淅淅沥沥的水声。  
“我恨你。”他说，嘟嘟囔囔，断断续续，间着抽噎，“我不同意你死，你必须给我好好活下去。”  
抱歉，到底该哭的是谁？明明是我被伤透了自尊，欧比旺扶额。  
“别哭了，我亲爱的爸爸。”少女垫起脚，替她的哭包爸爸带上帽子，拉紧裤链，又捧起一脸委屈的面孔，亲了亲红湿的眼眶，“去给我买一杯饮料吧，还有约根果蛋糕。作为补偿，你弄脏了我的裙子。”  
“那是给小孩子准备的。”  
“那就是说你不想要？”她拉过高个子绝地的手，十指相扣。  
“我没说。”

end！


End file.
